


It's time for me to hold you back

by ZevenKorian



Category: Love Live - Fandom, Love Live! School Idol Festival (Video Game), Love Live! School Idol Project
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Gen, High School, Memories
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-26
Updated: 2017-08-26
Packaged: 2018-12-19 22:55:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,876
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11907918
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZevenKorian/pseuds/ZevenKorian
Summary: Most people consider Nico to be a smug person because of how she talks and behaves; nevertheless, Nozomi knows better. In this story, we will know how Nico first introduced herself to Nozomi when both were freshmen at Otonokizaka.





	It's time for me to hold you back

Nozomi was sitting next to Nico in her house’s sofa, trying to get back from her sobbing state. Her eyes were red, totally swollen and she had a glass of water on her trembling hand to prevent further dehydration. Nico has holding her hand, caressing its back with her thumb, while staring at her face with a tissue in the opposite hand; she was ready to wipe her tears any time.

–Don’t hold it, did you hear me? –Nico stated– **Any** amount of it. I don’t want to tell you off with the children near us, but I won't hesitate if you ever try to do it. Gotcha?

Nozomi gave a hint of a smile, but her lips remained static. At least –Nico thought– she wasn’t showing a sad face anymore, so she was improving. Then, Nico wondered if she would be holding her thirst, given the fact that she was in someone else's house. It wasn’t like her to hold back in such minor details, but it wasn’t like her to burst into tears either.

She wasn't like her at the moment, to sum up, so Nico had to be especially cautious.

–It’s so bad you had to come all the way here… I can even see your pyjamas behind your clothes. Won’t you take the outerwear off? I won’t complain!

Indeed, Nozomi was not only sweating, but also panting in a low volume. To prove her point, Nico slid her free hand over her forehead. It wasn't only wet, but also hot. It had to be horrible to be so hot and not being able to put an end to it, Nico thought, so she decided it was time to stop.

–Nozomi, either you take your clothes off or I will. You don’t need to go through this!

But soon she realized Nozomi’s gaze was lifeless, so she took the outerwear herself. Nico was skilled at undressing other people with care, as she was used to be looking after her siblings. She took a jacket and a tracksuit from Nozomi, leaving her laying on the sofa with just a pink pyjama she brought.

Nico folded the clothes and left them on the back of a chair. Once she finished, she wiped Nozomi’s forehead and gave her a kiss on her head, before setting her closer to her chest.

–Don’t you feel better now? –Nico muttered– It feels a little off to do this on someone both older and higher than me myself –she giggled–, but I can't stop wondering how long it has been since someone did this to you...

Nico didn't get any response from her, so she replied herself.

»Yeah, who cares, right? Like, no one else is going to know what happened here, so it's not going to damage your image or anything of the sort.

Nozomi muttered something in a weak voice, that only the both of them could understand. «Why?»

– Because it’s time for me to hold you back.

* * *

Nozomi’s usual high-pitched voice was not the real thing, but rather a fabrication meant to hide something she didn’t want anyone to ever know. Back in the time when both Nico and her began high school, Nozomi usually forced a high-pitched voice in a rudimentary way that made her cough frequently. She was used to tell everyone she was allergic to dust, thus making her cough, but Nico soon realized the actual reason behind this and worried about her health.

One day, between classes, Nico approached Nozomi in a smooth way to leave her a note without anyone else noticing. Of course, Nico didn’t have any image to keep at school; she just loved to pretend she was the Japanese equivalent to an American cheerleader, so she couldn't be seen talking to a random student as her equal.

«Stay at the end of the last class of the day», the note said, «I want to talk with you». Nozomi didn’t understand what was going on, but she was curious about that lonely yet haughty person, so she of course stayed. It was also a good chance to make her second friend ever, now her family was totally established in Tokyo and she wasn't going anywhere anymore.

At the end of the day, Nozomi packed her things in the schoolbag, but she stayed. Once eveyone else left the classroom, Nico approached her. Nozomi thought she seemed like a totally different person when no one else was around.

–Hey, you are doing no good to your body, lad! –Nico said– What do you think your body is? You have to take care of yourself!

–What?

Nozomi was astonished. Nico’s voice now felt a lot more soft and warm, like a mother talking to her children. But there was a concrete question which had to be answered before anything else.

–What am I doing wrong? –Nozomi asked– I don’t get it.

–You can’t force your throat to sound high-pitched, not like that. At this rate, you will get throat cancer before you reach 20, you know!?

–I’ve been hoarse often during middle school, Nico. I know I'm damaging my body, but what else can I do?

Everyone in their class knew Nico’s name, because most of her classmates looked down on her and dissed her. Nozomi wasn’t one of them, but she was well aware of what other people said when Nico missed school.In Nico’s head, nonetheless, Nozomi knew simply because there wasn’t any way she couldn’t. Nico was –according to herself– the most popular, beloved and respected student in all Otonokizaka.

–What do you mean?

–I don’t want anyone to know… –Nozomi coughed– what I actually sound like.

Nozomi’s voice was very deep for a girl, despite not being deep enough to be mistaken for a boy. She was just in the middle, like a boy who didn’t hit the puberty yet. Once Nozomi coughed, she couldn’t keep her high pitch any longer, she would just remain silent from that moment onwards. But it was Nico, the person who would become her new friend, so she decided to trust her.

–I see what you mean –Nico said in a pitiful voice.

At the time, Nico thought it was natural for Nozomi to wish a higher pitch, since her movements and speech were both so flirty. It she only had a higher pitch, she would be the perfect, flirty girl. Nonetheless, since perfection didn’t exist, her only option left was to fake it.

That's why Nico told her to stay in the first place.

–Well, Miss... Uhm... What was it, again?

–I never told you in the first place! –Nozomi laughed– It's Toujou. Nozomi Toujou, in fact, so just get rid of the «Miss» and call me Nozomi.

–Well, Nozomi, you are very lucky! Because you just happened to attract the attention of the wonderful, cute and lovely Nico Yazawa, who is going to spend some of her time teaching you to raise your pitch in a natural, non-harming way! You will even look as sweet as me once I’ve finished with you!

Of course she was lucky. She had prayed every day for years to have a higher pitch. The fact was – she never thought her wish would be granted in such a casual fashion. It was even funny, if you thought about it.

–Is there a way?

–Of course it is! I want to become a school idol, you know? So I know a few things about singing –she said, as she simulated holding a microphone near her mouth–, providing me a wide range of pitches to speak in.

–And why are you teaching me, if I can ask?

–Well, I felt _pitiful_ for you.

–You looked more _compassionate_ , if you ask me.

–What’s the difference?

– _Pitiness_ is feeling you should help me out because it’s your duty, implying you look upon me. But _compassion_ is fueled by affection, because you regret my situation and you wish better for me.

–Then I’m totally pitiful –Nico was, of course, lying–. Why would I regret about someone I know nothing about?

–Well, those people born in July and September usually act out of love for those who are near them. They usually regret whenever they leave the unfair things in the world happen without taking any action.

–July and…?

–Cancer and Virgo, basically!

Nozomi was already into astrology at the time. She was certain Nico was born in either July or September - and she guessed right. To be more precise, she was born in July 22nd, but she only had Nico’s shady face to confirm this.

–Did I guess right?

–Kind of –Nico said.

–I would like to be your friend. My only friend is a Libra, so she’s a little cold sometimes… I know she tries to achieve the best for everyone, but I feel a little lonely from time to time...

Nico blushed, as her heart began to rush.

–You sound like I’m going to be different, you girl.

–I know you will, you just showed compassion towards me! I will take care of you as well, of course! I’m going to do everything in my hand, so don't worry – you won’t regret it.

–Nozomi, you shouldn’t say such things to a total stranger.

–A total stranger wouldn’t tell me she’s going to help me not to turn mute. It’s not like I can give you anything, anyway.

–What is friendship th... –Nico hurried to shut, as she realized what her words implied even before she finished the sentence. Sadly, it was too late.

Nico was sitting on Nozomi’s desk, while Nozomi was sitting on her chair. Once she figured everything out, she sat next to Nico and put her arm on her back, holding her side.

–Hey! Release me!

–I may release you physically –Nozomi said, as her arm went down–, but I want you to know I will always be holding you in my heart. _No matter what._

Nico’s eyes were watering, but she did her best to hold the tears.

–Why!?

–Because that’s what friendship means, at least for me!

–You’re weird.

–I know, but think about it! A popular school idol teaming up with a weirdo; it has to hide a lot of _spiritual power_ when you get it all together!

Nico laughed. «You are weird, but I think I like you anyway», she thought.

* * *

 Nozomi’s eyes were watering again, but she was smiling for once. Nico squeezed her hand, brought it closer to her mouth and kissed it.

–Remember that? – Nico said.

–I do.

Nico surrounded Nozomi’s back with her arm, holding her side.

–Dude, this is hard to do. I mean, your back is so long for my little arms…

–I’m just too chubby, I think.

–Yeah, but it wouldn’t be the same if you weren’t this chubby. You would lose your charm points.

–These are my breasts, I think –she laughed.

– _Nah_ , your charm is right here –Nico said, as she surrounded Nozomi.

* * *

Nozomi never explain Nico her reasons to be so sad in the end, but it was okay for Nico not to know. She was fine as long as Nozomi recovered her bright smile, and Nozomi herself was fine as long as her older sister was there to protect her.

**Fin**

**Author's Note:**

> I consider this story can be expanded. What do you think? Is there any room for improvement by adding more things, or would that spoil the story?


End file.
